Generally, a thermoelectric module may be configured to include a pair of thermoelectric elements. For example, upper electrodes are connected to upper parts of the thermoelectric elements, lower electrodes are connected to lower parts of the thermoelectric elements, an upper substrate supports the upper electrodes and a lower substrate supports the lower electrodes. The existing method for manufacturing a thermoelectric module positions a pair of thermoelectric elements between the lower electrode of the lower substrate and the upper electrode of the upper substrate. Bonding materials (e.g., a brazing filler) are heated (at high temperature within a furnace when the bonding materials are interposed between a lower end of the thermoelectric element and the lower electrode and between an upper end of the thermoelectric element and the upper electrode.
However, the existing method for manufacturing a thermoelectric module has a disadvantage in that when the brazing filler used as goes through a phase change from a solid to a liquid at a temperature equal to or higher than a melting point. Accordingly, the thermoelectric element moves and therefore is unstably retained at a fixed position. In particular, a connection between the thermoelectric element and the electrodes is not smoothly made. In other words, the bonding performance between the thermoelectric element and the electrode is weak, thereby producing the thermoelectric module with quality defects. Further, disadvantages of the existing method for manufacturing a thermoelectric module include applying heat to the substrate or the thermoelectric element itself as well as a bonded part between the thermoelectric element and the electrodes. Namely, cracks occur in the substrate or the thermoelectric element due to the thermal shock, thereby reducing the power stability of the thermoelectric module. Further, the thermoelectric element is exposed to a high temperature within the furnace and the power performance of the thermoelectric module as well as the bonding performance between the thermoelectric element and the electrodes is reduced due to high temperature oxidation.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.